A Lovely Game
by Yojimbra
Summary: Fuyumi and Shoto Todoroki end up going to I-Island a month sooner than needed. Instead of being turned away at the gates they are rescued by Shoto's classmate Izumi Midoriya, who is there to spend the summer with her big brother Izuku Midoriya. Izumi wants to set Fuyumi up with her brother, and Fuyumi enlists Izuku's help to set Shoto up with Izumi. Izuku x Fuyumi&Shoto x Fem Izuku
1. Chapter 1

I-Island.

A place a wonder and mystery! Where the best scientists in the world put their minds to the test of giving heroes that extra edge against the villains of the world. Once a year it would become open to the public allowing those lucky enough to receive an invitation to attend the I-Expo. For heroes and those that aspire to become heroes, the I-Expo would be a valuable resource.

But for a twenty-two year old college graduate with a degree in child development that was aiming to be a teacher next year such a grandiose opportunity meant. Absolutely nothing. She wanted to spend her summer vacation camping in the mountains, maybe brave the beach once or twice, lounge around and wonder how exactly she managed to graduate at such a weird time compared to everyone else.

"Fuyumi," Shoto, her youngest brother pointed behind her. While she did love all of her siblings dearly, Shoto was more than a little odd. Not in the way that one would have expected given how her father had taken to training Shoto daily, but rather because he was blunt. "Your bra is on the ground."

That and he had absolutely no tact.

Wait. Bra?

"Ehh?" Fuyumi let out a whine as she turned to see that her luggage had become undone, and there was a trail of more than just her bra scattered across the terminal. Some of the lighter articles had been blown away by the strong wind and more still were being cleaned up by the trash can like robots that buzzed around the landing strip.

Things were only made worse when a plane decided to take off scattering her clothing even more.

"Ahh! Shoto! Quick, help me collect some of them!"

This was all because their father decided that he was too busy managing his agency to bother going to the I-Expo despite receiving a personal invitation - perks of being the number two pro hero - and decided that it would be good for Shoto to go. And that because Shoto wasn't quite old enough to go to the Island alone, his recent college graduate daughter would be the ideal person to look after him.

It wasn't like she was actually lazing around the house; she was job hunting. It was just summer vacation and schools weren't really in session and it was the middle of the school year, so they weren't really hiring, that normally happened in the fall.

Maybe she should look on the bright side and see this as a chance to bond with Shoto? Or just see this as some kind of awesome vacation on a super advanced resort, they did have a whole week here. Surely there had to be something for her to do at the most advanced place in the world.

With a sigh, Fuyumi looked over the items she had recovered. A bra and panties that didn't match - not that she needed them to match, it just felt good when they did - two striped shirts, her swimsuit top, and a pair of shorts. Fortunately, things like her toothbrush and laptop were easy to recover.

"Sorry, Fuyumi." Shoto muttered, the brisk sea air slapping both of them in the face. He was a bit taller than her now, and something in him had changed recently, it had to be something to do with U.A. he had even started going to see their mother again. "I should have noticed sooner."

"It's alright. Really, it's my fault I should have checked to make sure my bag was closed right." It looked like the zipper had just gotten stuck on something and decided it was time to stop working. The strap inside her luggage really didn't do much to stop her small clothes from falling out.

With another sigh she looked back towards the check in station. There weren't many other passengers on their plane, far fewer than she would have thought, but they were a week early for the event. Why? Because her father wanted Shoto to meet some people there. Joy. "Let's just go check in, I might need to go shopping today."

Might? It was basically a sure thing. She had like two outfits for seven days! There was no way that she was doing laundry five times at their hotel! Wait, what was laundry like on I-Island?

"Alright, do they have shops here?" Shoto asked in that monotone way he had.

"People live here. Of course they have shops." Probably. At the very least they had to have spare clothing!

The line moved quickly.

"Pass please." The security guard from behind the glass window said without so much as looking up from his terminal. Apparently not everything was done robotically.

"Ohh sure thing I, uhh." She reached into her bag and paused. She put the passes with her clothing. On top so she could get them out easily enough. Crap! "Uhh, we had a bit of an accident on the tarmac and my luggage kind of went flying. And our passes kinda got blown away."

She gave her best smile.

The security guard gave a sigh and gave her the most judgemental eyebrow raise she had gotten in years. "Names please."

Oh thank fuck she thought they were going to say no pass no entry or something like that. "Fuyumi Todoroki, and Shoto Todoroki. Uhh, if it helps our dad is Endeavour? We're here on his-"

"You're a month early." The security guard flatly.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked, feeling her stomach drop. "A month? Isn't the expo supposed to happen June Seventh?"

"No, July Sixth." The security guard said planely.

"So we can't get in for a month?" She all but shreaked, she could feel her hair going grey. Wait, her hair was mostly white already. Could she get grey hair? "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can make us a boat and we can sail back to Japan." Shoto offered.

She wasn't sure if he was serious or not. He'd been saying weird things ever since he went to U.A. Maybe he was developing a sense of humor?

The security guard let out a sigh. "Most people don't fuck up this bad. I get that we use the American date system, but we've always had the I-Expo in July."

She didn't know that! This had to be some kind of a twisted prank! It did explain why no one saw them off though. Stupid stupid stupid! How could she mess up so badly. Oh right, she just ordered the tickets with her phone and went back to eating chips and pretending her family was normal and happy!

"How about we say they're with me!" The raspy voice of hope came from a girl with long wild green hair that was tied in a ponytail that really didn't contain it. She had a freckled face and a bandage on her nose. Her button up shirt was tied around her waist, exposing the black tank top she was wearing, a pair of dark green socks went so far up her legs that they almost met her shorts.

She looked kind of familiar.

"Izumi?" Shoto asked eyes going wide and the faintest hint of a smile appearing on his lips. Shoto knew her? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stay with my big brother for the summer! He's a researcher here on the Island!" The girl wrapped her hands behind her back, leaning forward and smiling at Shoto. "Apparently, he's a big shot too! And I have two extra passes with me. One was supposed to my mom, but she decided to spend time with dad instead. And the other was for Mei, but I think she got arrested for trying to bring an explosive onto the plane."

"Ahh. The girl from the support class?" Shoto asked. Was he actually engaging in conversation with this girl? And he was making direct eye contact? Well he normally did that. But this wasn't his normal eye contact this was something else.

This was perfect! Her little brother had a friend! She needed to do the big sister thing and - wait, why was Izumi taller than her? It wasn't by more than an inch or two. Dammit, why was she so short? "Shoto, could you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh. Fuyumi, this is Izumi, she's my classmate from U.A." Shoto gestured between them.

"Nice to meet you." Izumi gave a polite bow.

"And Izumi, this is my older sister Fuyumi, she's trying to get a job as a teacher." Shoto continued.

"Nice to meet you as well, Izumi," Fuyumi extended her hand to the girl. "I trust you've been keeping Shoto out of trouble?"

Izumi took her hand and laughed. "Hehe, nope, I get him in trouble when he comes to get me out of trouble. But let me get checked in. I can't wait for you two to meet my brother. Oh. And how old are you Fuyumi?"

"Twenty two?, why?" She let Izumi past and watched as the girl got checked in at the station with a shocking amount of ease.

"I knew it! That's about how old my brother is! He turns twenty three next month." Izumi took the three passes the security guard gave her and presented one to Shoto and Fuyumi. "Oh! I bet you two would get along great! I have a good feeling about this kind of thing. Like how I knew Shoto would be an awesome partner once I got rid of his cold shoulder."

"Only one of my shoulders is cold." Shoto said, missing about twenty signals.

Izumi blinked at him before snorting. "Come on, Come on! Let's go!"

Fuyumi watched as this bubbly energetic girl grab onto her brother's arm and pull him a long. Part of her wanted to respect Shoto's privacy and just let him be. But a much larger part of her was squealing in delight and wanted to know everything about what Shoto thought of Izumi. Did he like her? Did he like like her? How close were they? How did they meet? Did Izumi like him? Could she like him? Really this was the first time she had ever met a friend of Shoto. This was so exciting!

Wait. Was there something wrong with Izumi?

No, she shouldn't be so cynical She should just be happy that her littlest brother was friends with anybody. The fact that it was with a cute girl was just a bonus. And then there was the look on Shoto's face. There had to be something there.

And apparently she had over a month to find out.

Wow, was she really the type of sister to meddle in her brother's love life?

Yes, yes she was.

XXXX

"Hey, Shoto," Izumi tugged on his arm and whispered into his ear. Her hot breath caused his spine to tingle in the middle of his back and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

He shouldn't have said that.

Izumi did that thing she did whenever ever he said something weird. It was something of a glare mixed with a pout and she let go of his arm. "I meant another one."

"Oh, okay."

"Is your sister seeing anyone right now?" Izumi asked her eyebrow raised and one hand was on her hip as she looked him in the eye. "Like romantically. Does she have a boyfriend."

He looked back towards Fuyumi. He really didn't know. But he did hear Natsuo saying she'd never get a boyfriend if she didn't leave the house. "I don't think so."

"Great," Izumi flashed him a wide smile and moved in close again. "I want you to help me get her and my brother together."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because, they'd be cute together, she's totally my brother's type. I think. Besides he's hopeless when it comes to romance. So what do you say. Want to help me?"

Shoto looked back towards his sister as she called Natsou to tell him what happened. She probably just texted father. Fuyumi. "Would your brother make her happy?"

"Yep! And then when they get married we'll all be one big happy family." Izumi let out an ear to ear grin and rubbed a finger over her bandaged nose.

Family. That was what Fuyumi wanted, wasn't it? "Okay. I'll help."

**AN: I want to write more Fuyumi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi and Shoto were close.

Probably closer than Fuyumi herself was with her little brother. Which in a way was fine, and expected, but it did sting just that little bit. Still, it was nice to see her brother smiling whenever Izumi talked to him. And she talked to him a lot. Honestly, it was a surprise that Shoto would put up with someone that talked that much.

It had to be because her little brother had a crush on her. It just had to be.

And it was easy to see why. Izumi wasn't just cute, she had a cute personality too and was just friendly and outgoing. The complete opposite of Shoto. Did he really like her? Did Shoto have a choice? Now that she looked at it maybe it was Stockholm syndrome at work?

But Izumi was so cute!

It really was lucky that they ran into each other. Otherwise, they'd probably be waiting for the next flight off of the island. And they wouldn't even be allowed inside of the island! She'd be missing out on all this splendour and all the amazing looking shops and there were even food stands operated by robots! Maybe this vacation would actually be a lot of fun!

Especially since they were here for a month.

And a week.

And there went what little pep she managed to gather after having most of her clothes blown away.

Maybe she should ask Izumi to show her to a clothing store after they go meet her brother.

"Hey, hey, Fuyumi, Fuyumi," Izumi bounced and began walking backward, a toothy grin on her face. She let out a stretch and hand both hands behind her head like she was lounging while walking.

It was so cute when Shoto tugged on her arm to stop her from crashing into someone.

"What's your quirk?" Izumi asked. "I know Shoto's is that he's half hot, half cold, and the whole your dad thing, but what's your quirk? Sorry if you don't want to tell me, it's just my brother is kinda quirk crazy so he'll ask you anyway, and-" Izumi's face fell and she twisted her lips. "I might be a little quirk crazy too."

"Wouldn't that be quirky?" Shoto asked.

Izumi snorted. "Nooooo, maybe. Wait, did you just tell a joke?"

Shoto shrugged. He looked happy.

Fuyumi let out a small laugh. If those two weren't already dating they needed too. Anybody that can make her brother smile like that and teach him how to actually make a joke was the perfect girlfriend for Shoto. Wow was she normally this nosey? Looking back on trying to set Natsuo up at least twice confirmed that yes she was.

"To answer your question Izumi, my quirk really isn't as flash as Shoto's even if it is basically the same." She laughed and stretched the back of her head. "Well, not really, my quirk is called half hot half cold as well, but it's limited to liquids, and I can't get as hot or as cold as Shoto. Basically, my quirk is only really good for cooking, making sure my baths are always warm and having the perfect cup of tea."

"That's so cool!" Izumi jumped nearly punching Shoto in the head as she spread her body out like a starfish. "My brother's going to have a field day with your quirk! Oh, I can't want to hear him nerd out about it. Same with Shoto but his quirk is kinda boring. Super awesome and powerful but plain."

Shoto did not look offended. "Thanks."

"Well, what's your quirk, Izumi? You're in Shoto's class so you must have a good one." It just felt polite to ask. Though she was a little concerned about what kind of person Izumi's brother was. They were about the same age, right? And he was a researcher at I-Island? There was no way a guy like that would even be interested in talking to someone that wanted to teach kids right?

Still, if he was anything like Izumi, she should get along with Izuku well enough. Unless he was too much like Izumi.

Oh god.

"Mine's a lot like Shoto's, you see my dad could breathe fire, and my mom could attract small things. So I can turn into a dragon!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh. Uhh, well that sounds powerful." Wasn't one of the top ten heroes a dragon?

"That's not her quirk," Shoto said simply. "She can control fire. But she can't make her own. She is fireproof though."

"Yep!" Izumi grabbed her elbow like she was trying to look at the other side of it. She pointed towards a red mark on her arm. "I still burn if I touch hot stuff, oh! Shoto do the thing!"

"The thing?"

"Yeah, the thing you do with the left side with the fire and stuff."

"The last time I did that you burned a tree down."

"That's because I was testing my limits! And I put it out! But come on! Help me look cool in front of your sister!"

"Okay."

She was already impressed when Izumi got Shoto to use the fire half of his quirk so casually. Normally he only used it to thaw his ice and even then it was a low flame, but the flame he made for Izumi was what could be called a fireball.

"You're the best!" Izumi cheered like she had just gotten a teddy bear from her boyfriend. "It's a good thing quirks are allowed on the island. Well kinda. Anyways, watch this."

Izumi pointed at Shoto's fireball and it moved. On its own. Floating in the air like a bubble or a cloud, the girl twisted her hands like she was moulding clay and the flame began to shift in unnatural ways. She watched as the fire took on the form of the kanji for fire, then into a dog made of fire that was chasing after a much smaller fireball.

"That's very good Izumi, it sounds like you and Shoto make a good team." Fuyumi clapped and smiled as the fire's shifted into a human and began to bow.

"Ahh that's nothing, I was just getting warmed up." Izumi looked over to Shoto and bounced up and down hoping that he'd get her wordplay.

Shoto didn't even blink.

A small drone or some other small flying device zoomed down and through the fire. The heat must have had some effect on it because it whirled and veered off course before crashing in a flower bed a few meters down the road. Oddly not many of the other people gave it much thought.

"Oops. Uhh, pretend no one saw that. I'm sure someone will come and clean it up. Eventually." Izumi let out a sigh and flicked the fire out in an instant. "Once I get a fire I can change its temperature to uhh, really hot. I can also make it cold enough to touch, but what I'm really good at is stopping fires. Like, smokey the bear ain't got shit on me."

"Huh?" Fuyumi asked.

Izumi's face fell. "Come on smokey the bear, the big ole grizzly bear says "Only you can prevent forest fires." he has commercials!"

"He's a cartoon from California," Shoto commented.

"He's a hero!"

"Oh, well, that's lovely. You have a very nice quirk Izumi." Fuyumi chuckled. Honestly, the girl should probably get a job interning at her father's agency, the number of fires they accidentally start was a bit too high "I'm sure you'll be great at putting out fires."

"Great? I'm already the best, just need to work on my range and I'll even be able to help out when California or Australia catch fire. Again." Izumi grinned ear to ear with hands on her hips. Then she turned and pointed in a random direction. "Anyways let's get to my brother! I think he lives in that direction."

She turned to the right. "Actually it's probably this way."

Shoto let out a sigh and looked down at the energetic girl. It still made Fuyumi feel a bit odd that such an energetic person was taller than her by at least two inches. And why was Shoto so tall? Why was she the only short stack in their family?

"Izumi. Are you lost?" Shoto asked. "Again?"

"Nope! This is my first time getting lost. It's been a while since I've been here and the city changes like every year! Totally not my fault." Izumi grinned like it was something to be proud of. Was this really the little sister of an I-Island researcher? Well, she did get them into the city. "Besides, it's his fault for not being there to pick me up."

"That's because I told you to wait for me."

A tall man, well at the very least taller than Shoto, stood behind Izumi. Much like people could tell that Fuyumi and Shoto were siblings because of their hair color, it was easy to tell that this was Izumi's older brother by the messy green hair on top of his head. He looked pretty much how she thought he would look. Green hair, freckles, male, and wearing a lab coat.

But that was where the similarities of her mental image vanished. Izuku was fit. As it looked like he actively went to the gym. The sleeves of his lab coat were rolled up and showed a delectable amount of muscular forearm. His green shirt was loose around his waist but looked to be a bit snug around his muscular chest, though his loose brown pants didn't really tell her if he believed in leg day.

"Sorry, bro! But I couldn't wait! Shoto and Fuyumi were stranded at the gate because they got on the wrong plane! And they're my friends!" Izumi squirmed as her brother placed a firm head onto her head. "I was hoping they could stay with us for a while!"

"Friends?" Izuku looked away from his sister and blinked. He looked over at Shoto then his green eyes met hers. He did a double-take. Was that a good thing? Oh god was she wearing something weird? "Oh, uh, hello. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Sorry if my little sister has been a burden to you."

Izuku bowed and forced Izumi to do the same. Was that how older brothers were supposed to act? It was kind of cute.

"Oh, no, she's actually been a big help." Fuyumi stepped forward and smiled at Izuku. "If it wasn't for your sister we would have been stuck on the tarmac waiting for a plane home." She gestured towards Shoto. "This is my little brother Shoto Todoroki, he's classmates with your sister."

"Oh, the one with the ice and fire quirk? I saw your fight." Izuku stood up and pointed towards Izumi. "Next time hit her harder."

"I won't hold back if we end up going against one another again," Shoto said and nodded.

Fuyumi stepped forward again, drawing close to the man and extended her hand towards Izuku. He was so tall. "And I'm his older sister Fuyumi Todoroki."

Izuku finally let go of Izumi to grab her hand. His hand was large, strong, calloused, and so unlike her father's. "It's nice to meet you Fuyumi."

"Likewise."

They might have held hands just a bit longer than needed.

XXXX

"Oh my god!" Izumi leaped over to him, grabbing him from around the neck and pulling him close.

So very close. Very very close. She was whispering too.

That explained the closeness.

"What?" Shoto whispered back.

Izumi placed her hand over his ear. He could feel her warm breath. It tickled. Something soft pressed into his side. Very soft. "Did you see how those two looked at each other? This might be easier than I thought. We need to set them up."

Shoto nodded and looked over at Fuyumi and Izuku. They were just standing there. Shaking hands. Looking at each other in the eyes.

He didn't get it but Izumi seemed excited about it.

**AN: Just in time for Fuyumi's birthday! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright bro!" Izumi bounced up in front of her brother then ran around to his back and tried to push him. "Why don't you and Fuyumi go do adult stuff and then me and Shoto will-"

Izuku grabbed onto his little sister and flipped her onto his shoulder like she was a sack very energetic potatoes. "No way squirt, you got lost trying to find my place, What makes you think I'm going to let you get even more lost and drag poor Shoto along with you." Izuku turned down and began to walk despite his sister's flailing protests. "We're going to go to my home first, get Fuyumi and Shoto semi settled, then probably eat lunch, then you can go and be a general nuisance."

"I'm not a nuisance, I'm going to be a hero."

"Same thing. But until you graduate you're still a nuisance, also I'm going to tag you with a gps this time."

"What? Why?"

Izuku just laughed at his sister's struggles.

Fuyumi found herself smiling at the interaction. Was that how a real family acted? With hard firm love, playful arguing, all with a smile on their faces? It was so different from her family. Where everybody acted like they were walking on broken glass. With a hand over her heart she sighed and started to follow after the two.

"Should I carry you too?" Shoto asked walking beside her, his voice was deadpanned and he looked at her with his usual aloofness.

"Ehh?" She looked at her brother, then over at Izuku and Izumi. "Uhh, no, that's alright."

"Then should you carry me?"

She didn't even know if she could! "No, Shoto, is hanging out with Izumi making you stupid?"

The sentence just flew out of her mouth before she even knew what happened. There was that sharp tongue of hers. She thought she got rid of that years ago! Oh no, what if Shoto is upset with her now! She needed to apologize!

"No," Shoto cut her off, eyes locked onto Izumi, a smile tugging at his lips."She makes me happy."

"Ahh." Fuyumi blinked then chased after the group to catch up. She needed to make sure that after they left I-Island that Shoto and Izumi were more than just friends. Wait, but what if they broke up? Would Shoto deal with it like Natsou did? Ahh man, why was love so complicated? It would be so nice if they could just end up being happy together. Still. It might be worth a shot.

She should ask Izuku what he thought about it maybe he could find a hint or two about how Izumi thought, and what she thought of Shoto. So far the two seemed friendlier than Fuyumi had ever been with anyone. Even her ex-boyfriends. That had to mean something right?

And also what the hell Shoto! Why didn't he tell her that he had such a close friend?

"You're lucky I just moved into a bigger place, it would have been a bit cramped staying at my old apartment, but it wouldn't have been the worst thing." Izuku spoke loudly looking over his shoulder at her and Shoto. "Now I finally get to break in those guest rooms. Oh, but you're also free to stay in a hotel room if you want, though for a month it'd probably be expensive. Even if no one else is staying at them."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose." Fuyumi said softly, honestly they were on her father's credit card right now so it wouldn't be out of her pocket. But she wanted to make sure Shoto got to spend as much time with Izumi as possible.

"Wait!" Izumi wiggled and tried to pop out of her older brother's grip. Was that why he was so fit having to look after a girl like Izumi had to have built up some muscle. "Is this that place you showed me with the pool?"

"The one you told me if I didn't buy that you'd never ever forgive me and you threatened to move into the hot tub?" Izuku laughed and bounced Izumi on his shoulder. At least he didn't laugh like an evil scientist. "Yeah, that's the one."

Izumi gasped her legs flailing and nearly kicking Izuku in the face. "You're not imposing! You have to stay with us! There's a pool, a hot tub, and like a lot of rooms and stuff! Right? They're not imposing!"

"Not at all it's just me there so it might be nice to actually have someone over for a while. Just ignore the obscene amount of take out." Izuku turned to walk backward smiling at Fuyumi and Shoto with a wide grin on his face. "So what do you say, want to have the first ever Midoroki summer camp?"

Shoto swung his head to her faster than she'd ever seen him react to anything. Excitement was clearly written in his eyes.

Still the idea did sound like a lot of fun.

There was only one thing to do.

She nodded and smiled. "Please take care of us."

Izuku really did have a great laugh.

XXXX

It was a family house. Far more modern than the classical Japanese style that she was used to living in. With white walls, a green yard currently being trimmed by lawn mower robot, an open garage filled with work benches and a half disassembled robot, there was just something about the place that screamed 'Home'.

Location wise it was located near the forested ring that stretched around just around the windwall that sheltered the residence of the island, similar - yet unique - houses were spaced about evenly along the long road that went around this part of the city.

"Uhh, welcome to Hotel Midoriya?" Izuku shrugged and made his way into the home. Izumi and Shoto followed him, the former all but bouncing with excitement.

The inside of his home was just as modern as the outside, with all the right furniture to feel like a place that was just a hair off of being a home, everything felt too new, almost as though there had been a thin plastic covering on the house that had just recently been pulled off. The fact that the only trash that could be seen in the entire house was on the coffee table in the living room. The biggest sign was that the chairs were still stacked on top of the dining room table, that and there really was plastic on top of the stove, oven, microwave, and refrigerator.

Out the back she could see the fresh blue water of the pool Izumi had been so excited about.

"Alright, uhh." Izuku scratched the back of his head and looked around for a second. He wasn't familiar with the area either. "Ahh, let's just get this out of the way first." He pulled out two high tech looking pendants. "These are going to be your passes around the Island, they're also bound to your hero I.D. so make sure you wear them while you're exploring the Island."

Izuku grabbed one and forced it around Izumi's neck. The pendant flashed for a moment before letting out a mechanical voice.

[Izumi Midoriya Registered. Location marked. Clearance Level 1]

"It also doubles as a tracking device, so I know where you are Ms. I got lost three blocks from home." Izuku rubbed his sisters head and handed Shoto the other Pendant. "If you get lost just press the button and I'll come get you. And Shoto please try to keep her out of trouble."

Shoto nodded and put the other pendant around his neck.

[Error, profile set for Mei Hatsume. Would you like to reset profile to Shoto Todoroki?]

"Uh, just press the blue button and then hold your finger over the scanner."

[Shoto Todoroki Registered. Location marked. Clearance Level 1]

"Cool!" Izumi jumped up and grabbed Shoto's arm. "Can we go explore now?"

"I believe Izuku mentioned lunch." Fuyumi coughed slightly, trying to ignore the growing sense of hunger in her stomach. She had a feeling that Izuku had very little in terms of food here. But, maybe she could try cooking for them as a thank you for the lodging? Though she was curious as to what kind of restaurants there are on I-Island.

"Right," Izuku folded his arms and nodded. "Plus don't you want to check out what room you'll be staying in?"

"It's not a hotel and there's plenty of stuff for that. Besides, we have a whole month for all that stuff! I want to show Shoto around! And Fuyumi needs to go clothes shopping so you two can go have lunch. Please" Izumi bounced up and down grabbing shaking Shoto's arm along with her.

"Huh?" Izuku was now looking at her. "Why do you need clothes?"

"Uhh, there was a problem with the plane." Hopefully Shoto wouldn't correct her. Oh who was she kidding he was totally going to say something. Huh? He wasn't? He was looking at his wrist where Izumi was holding onto him. That was, okay, her brother had a serious case of puppy love.

Izuku sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll split up for the time being. Which is fine, I still need to find a way to register Fuyumi."

"Yay! Come one Shoto!"

"Kay."

The two were out and running into the city in a heartbeat. It was strange seeing Shoto so energetic about well anything.

"I thought I was already registered?" Fuyumi looked up at Izuku, he really was rather tall. That or she was just short. Probably both. "At least that's what the security clerk said when Izumi let us in."

"Yeah, I-Island is a bit weird. Chances are you were allowed to go to your hotel room, and then that's pretty much it until the Expo opens up."

"Ahh." She blinked then bowed. "Thank you for your help then."

"You're welcome, so until I find a way to register I guess you're stuck with me for a while." Izuku clapped his hands and smiled at her. "Now what do you say we go get some lunch? My treat."

"That sounds lovely."

**AN: I'm considering making this fic M-rated because I want to write Izuku x Fuyumi lewds. Thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to ignore the smile that Izuku just instantly put on her face. Now that she had gotten to talking to him, she could see all of his charms. He was smart, quick witted, funny, and just so sincere. And then there was the absolutely adorable way that he could talk about a quirk - any quirk - with so much passion. She was actually really starting to look forward to spending a month here now!

"So," Fuyumi leaned forward stirring her apparently magical drink, like a soda drink but completely healthy for her in every way possible, while she smiled at Izuku. They were at his favorite restaurant, it had an old American dinner aesthetic to it with red neon checkered floors and the waitresses was rolling around on rollerblades. Her stomach was eager to try a real American hamburger. "This is going to sound so completely and unavoidably generic and ever so slightly judgemental, but,"

Izuku gave a soft laugh raising a green eyebrow up ever so slightly, his smile pulled to one side and showed off that dimple he had.

"What exactly do you do?" She put the extra bit of judgy sass into that matching his raised brow with one of her own and looking at him front over her glasses. He was close enough that she still saw him with some clarity. "Like on the Island?"

Izuku's soft laugh turned into a chuckle. "That is probably one of the hardest questions you could have asked." Izuku shrugged, head shrinking between his shoulders for a moment. His thick green shirt ruffling slightly. He looked very different when he wasn't in a lab coat, he probably came running when he found out Izumi was wandering around the city. "This is going to sound so bad but I'm not exactly sure."

"Huh? How do you not know what you do? I mean, I'm currently a couch potato looking for a job as a teacher that got tricked into taking her awkward little brother halfway across the world so he could spend time with his girlfriend, but uhh, where was I going with this again?" She smiled, vaguely aware of how much her cheeks were hurting.

"I have no idea but it was kind of amazing." Izuku leaned back in his chair, hands moving behind his head. "So you're a teacher? What subject?"

Now she was aware that her cheeks were burning. "Oh, just general education, I was hoping to teach either elementary school or homeroom for middle school or highschool. I just," She twirled her straw towards her lips and shrugged, lips almost touching the metallic tube. "You know, like working with kids."

She had long ago accepted that it was at least somewhat scratching her desire of having a family.

"That's great!" Izuku leaned forward elbows on the table. "I'm sure you'll be great at it, your glasses really help you look like a teacher."

"Ehh, my glasses?"

"Yeah! They, uhh, make you look smarter? Or more mature? Sorry, if I stepped on a nerve."

"Oh, no, you didn't. I can wear contacts, but glasses are easier." Besides she really wasn't trying to wow anyone by not wearing her glasses. "I'm actually pretty happy you said they make me look like a teacher, because that's what I want to be."

"Oh good." Izuku hummed and tapped his chin. "As for me, I uhh, well, I'm helping with a number of projects. But most of the time I'm helping develop a new field of study called Quirk Study, which is a really bad name for it and totally sounds like something that should be considered common sense and I was so weirded out when it wasn't, and am I boring you right now?"

Huh? Did she look bored? She was mostly just hungry. "Not at all, your excitement is keeping my mind off of my empty belly. So please go on."

"Oh!" Izuku craned his neck and looked over towards the kitchen, "hmm, the food is normally here by now. Must be a slow day?" He shrugged and looked back towards her, his posture relaxed and his smile easy. "But yeah, bad name aside, I'm basically trying to make a style of thinking for improving how people deal with their quirks and how to improve them, how to be more in control with them. The end goal is to find a way to help heroes reawaken their quirks, help those with quirks that make living on society difficult and uhh, well that's about it."

"That sounds really impressive, Izuku. I know of a few people that could benefit from research like that." How on earth was she carrying a conversation with someone so smart?! It was like she was just some fast food worker and he was working to change the world! It was kind of amazing. "But, you said that you do other stuff as well? I can't even imagine wrapping my head around that."

"Oh, it's nothing big." Izuku scratched the back of his head and acting all bashful and modest like he wasn't one of the most amazing people she'd ever met. And her dad was the number two pro hero! Not that that meant a lot. But she did meet a lot of impressive people before. Even All Might! So why did Izuku just feel that much more impressive? "I'm also working on making support items, sure most of them are geared to helping my little sister out, but I have a few designs in the fair."

"Like that drone that you used to find your sister?"

"Oh that? No, that's just a toy." Izuku smiled then tapped on his chin. "Though maybe I should put a tracking chip in Izumi."

"Can I get one for Shoto?"

Izuku just laughed and pulled out a phone. Oh. Was this the part where they just started talking with their phones in front of their face? Maybe she really couldn't keep up a conversation with him. Then he turned the phone towards her and placed it on the table. The screen popped off of the phone and displayed an image of the Island's city. There were two dots located on one of the outward sections in a large circular building.

"Fortunately, so long as they wear the pendants, I'm a button press away from knowing where they are." Izuku spun the map for a moment and pointed at the building the two dots were in. "It looks like Izumi dragged Shoto to the obstacle course for a bit of fun. Or to blow off some steam, she always gets antsy when she has to sit still for more than ten minutes. I should thank your brother for putting up with her."

"Oh not at all. If anything, I should be thanking Izumi for cheering Shoto up so much. I've never seen him smile so much."

A burger was placed directly in front of her, stacked with beef, cheese, tomato, lettuce, and was that bacon? This might be the most American thing she'd ever seen. And she met All Might! There were also thick crisp looking fries to the side of it. Everything smelled wonderful and it just looked like the perfect portion for her.

"The seats have sensors in them," Izuku stated, sizing up his own burger that was a good bit larger than hers. "After your order, they calculate the appropriate portions based on your metrics, you'll never leave this place with leftovers unless you ask."

"Well now I'm worried that the chef thinks I'm fat."

Izuku laughed. "Are you kidding? Fuyumi, you look great. Now please dig in."

The burger was easily one of the most amazing things she'd ever eaten and Izuku had been right, by the time she finished the last french fry she felt almost full, not the kind of fully she got from overeating but it completely satisfied her hunger.

XXXX

For the most scientifically advanced place in the world, Fuyumi would have expected the sense of fashion to be a bit on the extreme side. And sure there were some amazing devices that made clothing shopping so much easier, like the bra making device that scanned her body, told her that she had been wearing the wrong bra size for the past five years and then spat out a custom made bra like it was nothing.

She was wearing it right now and the bra was amazing. And had placed an order for like ten more for when she eventually had to leave the island.

Doing that kind of shopping with Izuku had been embarrassing but on the plus side he had waited outside like a gentleman and pretended that she didn't just go buy a handful of underwear. So far they had gotten a few shirts and shorts for her to wear during her time here, and even a modest swimsuit just in case. So now she was wearing something halfway to formal.

Fuyumi sighed and straightened out the ruffles of her dark grey dress, there were red highlights spread throughout the dress at just the right places so that her curves weren't lost against the muted surface. On the one hand she looked rather mature in it. On the other hand she also looked ever so slightly too edgy in it. Was black to much? Especially for someone with her slender figure?

With a sigh Fuyumi looked back towards the curtain. She needed a second opinion.

She stepped out and saw Izuku sitting on a bench, looking at his phone and guarding her pile of clothes. Now that she looked at it again hadn't she bought too much? How was she going to take all of this home?

Izuku looked up from his phone and that was the first time she had ever seen a man's mouth drop. It wasn't the exaggerated drop shown in media, rather it was just the slightest parting of his lips, the widening of his eyes and the way he sat up ever so slightly straighter.

Excitement washed over her at the idea of having that kind of affect on him, even if it only did last for a moment. She was so buying the dress, but hearing him say it might make things that much better.

"What do you think?" She bit her lip and grabbed onto the skirt swaying side to side just a bit, the fabric brushing against her dress left her shoulders and arms exposed, with a shallow V down to just a hint of cleavage. The fact that it was almost black really brought out just how pale she was. And she was showing such a scandalous amount of ankle too!

Izuku stood eyes running up and down her just once before he coughed and looked away, his cheeks ever so slightly red. "I think you look great, Fuyumi."

"Hehe, thanks. I think I'll get this one."

XXXX

"Shoto!" Izumi whined falling onto him. "I'm tired! Carry me back!"

Shoto blinked he was also tired. But his legs didn't really hurt that much.

"Like this?" he asked scooping Izumi up so that he had one arm under her knees and one on her back.

She let out a squeak and wrapped her arms around his neck. That felt nice. Then she started kicking. "No! Not like this! I'd die of embarrassment. Here hold still!"

He put her down but the arms remained around his neck as she moved around behind him. "Catch me when I jump!"

She jumped up and her legs wrapped around his waist. This was also nice. His hands flew back and he grabbed onto her thighs. Her thighs were also nice.

"Like this?" He asked looking back to see her smiling.

"Yep! Wow, you're kind of tall huh? Alright onwards to my brother's house!"

Even though his legs were sore, he didn't complain the whole way there.

**AN: This fic is now M.**

**Merry Christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You really don't have to do this, you know." Izuku laughed, placing bags of fresh produce onto the counter of his kitchen. It was impressive how much he could carry; almost as impressive as how much his drone could carry. And naturally, he refused to let her carry a single bag despite it being her idea! His politeness was ever so slightly rude. "I mean, it's not too late. We can still go out to eat."

"Nonsense." Fuyumi pulled out some of the vegetables from the bag and smiled at him. "You're giving me and Shoto a free place to stay for a month, it's the least I could do. Besides you also paid for all this, and my lunch, and a good part of my clothing, and-"

"Alright I get it, I get it." Izuku gave a deep mock bow. "You are honorbound to cook dinner to people that are polite to you."

She bonked him on the head with a leak, trying to hold back her laughter at his theatrics. "Oh, it's nothing like 's just that your kitchen has never been used before, and I really, really, like cooking."

Izuku shot back up to his full height, a mock pout on his face. "And what makes you think I haven't used my own kitchen before?"

To demonstrate her point she reached over to the stove and pulled off the plastic film that covered it. It was so satisfying, both the peeling sensation, and watching Izuku flinch ever so slightly.

He coughed. "Oh, well that uhh, you see there's a-"

She wadded up the plastic and tossed it into the trash bin, took a step to her left and opened up the fridge. She had seen Natsuou's fridge at college; she was lucky if there was a bottle of ketchup in there, and maybe old take out.

"I just cleaned that." He stood taller and looking ever so slightly proud. "That's why it's empty."

"And unplugged?"

"It is?" Izuku looked at her with wide eyes then shook his head. "I mean I cleaned the old one, this one is new."

"A new new fridge for your new house?"

"Yes."

Fuyumi laughed into her hand and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She looked at Izuku and gave him a slow blink. "You're a terrible liar."

"Oh thank god, if you didn't catch onto that, I'd be seriously concerned about your future as a teacher." Izuku let out a fake sigh then smiled at her.

"D'aww, aren't you two just adorable." Izumi said from the other side of the counter, one finger reaching into the grocery bag. She frowned when she realized all that was in that one was vegetables and some stock for broth and soup. She had a towel around her neck and was wearing a green sporty swimsuit under her open shirt. "So what are you cooking?"

"Soba?" Shoto asked. He looked worn out, and much like Izumi, he had a towel around his neck, and hopefully he was wearing a swimsuit, she couldn't exactly see from where she was. But nobody was screaming.

"Seriously?" Izumi swatted Shoto in the chest. "That's what we had for lunch, do you really want more soba?"

"Yes."

Izumi let out an exaggerated groan.

Fuyumi smiled and began to put her hair into a ponytail. "Well, the shrimp was on sale so I'm thinking tempura for the main dish, and then a salad and a light soup?"

"Sounds great!" Izumi pulled on Shoto's arm. "We're going to go swimming and stuff. You two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"So you don't want us to cook?" Izuku asked folding his arms.

Izumi blinked then ran out the back door, tossing her towel and shirt to the side before splashing into the water with a "Wahoo!"

Shoto followed suit and bowed once on his way out. Good, he was wearing swim trunks.

"Also, us?" Fuyumi asked rolling her sleeves up and challenging him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to be helping?"

"Yep!" Izuku rolled up his sleeves and winked at her. "I can't talk you out of letting me treat you guys, so you're stuck with telling me what do to. Because honestly, I have no idea how to cook."

"How have you been surviving?"

"Take out."

"Right, well then. By the end of the month, I'll make sure that you can at least cook one or two meals." She clapped her hands and looked at the stove. It wasn't gas and it didn't have the usual knobs on it. "How do we turn your stove on?"

Izuku opened his mouth to answer but the words died before he even breathed in. "I uhh, that's a good question."

XXXX

The pool was nice, it especially felt good after carrying Izumi halfway around the island. He never really cared for swimming, but swimming with Izumi was fun. She seemed to enjoy it a lot. And she was good at it, swimming through the water with ease and even jumping out a few times just for fun.

Her green hair stuck to her back. She smiled at him and bounced over to him. She placed one hand against the side of the pool. She was close. It was almost like he was boxed in. Why was his heart racing?

"So, did you think about it yet?" Izumi asked, shaking some water out of her face, her green eyes looking into his with that endless energy he felt drawn to. Even if his fire was part of his quirk, he was happy that he had it because it matched up so well with Izumi's quirk.

"Think about what?" All he'd been thinking about had been her.

"About how to get them." She splashed towards the house. "To start dating."

"Ahh." He hadn't. "No."

"Figured, you probably had soba on the brain."

"Actually I was-"

"Oh I know." Izumi flopped back into the water and floated there, her chest pointed towards the sky. "Is there anything that your sister talks about a lot? Like something she really really wants?"

Shoto blinked and thought for a moment. "Oh, she wants a family. I think."

Izumi stopped floating and began to bounce on the pool bottom, she looked towards the house and then back towards him. "Did you tell me that before?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmm, well alright. I think I can get that to work."

Shoto nodded. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Oooh! Totally! Oh! We should watch the bootleg sequal to spaceballs that some of the nerds on the Island made!"

He had no idea what that meant, outside of spending more time with Izumi.

XXXX

"Holy crud, Fuyumi!" Izumi spoke grabbing her second portion of fried tempura. Izuku had been right, she really was a glutton. By comparison, Izumi might eat as much as both Fuyumi and Shoto combined. Where did she put it all? Was her metabolism that high? "You're cooking is so good!"

"Oi, squirt, don't talk with your mouth full." Izuku snapped his chopsticks at Izumi.

"It is empty! See?" Izumi opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out at Izuku.

And Shoto slurped his soup.

Fuyumi gave a soft laugh. Yes, this was how a family dinner was supposed to go. Love, a bit of playful arguing, and just more energy than what happened when her father was involved. It was just eat, do the dishes, and say thanks for cooking. She just loved how alive the table felt. Maybe once they were on the mainland again, she should invite Izumi over for dinner. And maybe by then the two would be something more than just friends.

It was very obvious that Shoto only had eyes for Izumi.

"Hey, hey, hey, Izuku, Izuku." Izumi asked all but bouncing in her seat. "So why did you buy a big house like this in the first place, huh? And don't say it was so me and Mom could have our own rooms here! This place is too big for just that!"

Izuku choked on his food for a moment and pounded on his chest. "What's with that question, Izumi?"

Izumi shrugged. "I just want to know what's up. Maybe my big bro has himself a girlfriend he wants to impress."

Izuku blinked and waved his chopsticks at Izumi, hardly even flinching at the question.

Fuyumi herself was blushing at the notion of it.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." Izuku let his shoulders relax and looked up at the ceiling. "But, you're not wrong. I didn't get this home just for you and Mom and Dad. It's going to sound weird, but I kind of got it because I do want a family of my own one day. And I like it here on the island, so I figured I might as well start planting roots."

Izuku shrugged. "If I can't find someone, I'll just adopt."

He wanted a family. For different reasons than she did, but at the same time, not really. It must be lonely out here alone for him. No wonder he was so eager to have her and Shoto over as guests. Fuyumi placed a hand over her chest and smiled. She really hoped Izuku found his happiness.

"D'aww!" Izumi fluttered her eyes at her brother. "You're such a big softie."

"A big softie that can throw you into the pool faster than you can say 'Yeet!'"


	6. Chapter 6

"Maria No, debo confesar que no soy Raymundo. ¡Soy su hermano gemelo, Miguel!"

"Not Raymundo no!" Fuyumi gasped placing one hand over her mouth as she watched the male character on the screen turn around with maximum drama and rip of his eye patch to reveal a perfectly functioning eye. She stuck her fingers into the bag of chips and ate another one captivated by the foreign drama she was watching.

Today was the first day that she was all alone on I-Island. Izumi and Shoto had gone off to do something and Izuku was needed at his lab. So here she was doing exactly what she would have been doing at home. Though, she would have probably at least understood the language. She had only heard Spanish a few times, but she knew that they made great T.V. Dramas.

And I-Island had access to just about every station she could have ever dreamed of. It took her five minutes to find the Spanish Soap Operas on Izuku's T.V. She had no idea what was happening. But she liked it.

"¡Entonces el niño es tuyo! Por favor, Raymundo, Miguel, ¡no importa! ¡Quiero estar contigo!"

"Maria…"

The male lead said staring at her. It took all of three seconds for him to grab onto her and go in for the kiss.

Oh, wow! This show was certainly spicy!

The door slammed open, and the storm that had been brewing just beyond that door made itself known with a strike of thunder that made Fuyumi jump. But even more so once she saw the character in the door. She gasped and ate another chip. "Two Raymundos?"

"What are you doing?"

This time she really did jump. What few chips remained in the bag went flying as she stood to see Izuku standing behind her, his muscular arms were crossed and he had a single eyebrow raised at her.

"Uhhh," She pointed to the T.V. and tried to make herself look as small as possible. "Watching T.V.?"

"You speak Spanish?" Izuku looked at her then at his T.V. The two Raymundo's were fighting. Were they clones?

"Well, no, but it is entertaining." She shrugged and bit her lip. "Uhh so yeah."

"Ahh. So, day three on the island and you've relegated yourself to watching soap operas in a language you don't understand?" He was judging her.

Which was fair, she'd be judging her too. "Uhh, yeah, it's what I did back home. Minus the Spanish thing."

"Right. Well, come on." Izuku ushered her upwards with a smile on his face.

"Ehh? What, are we going to do something?" His couch was way too comfortable.

Izuku nodded his smile wide.

"You know how to Ice skate right?"

"Ice Skate? But it's the middle of summer and-" Oh right, she was on a literally artificial island. "But, uhh, yeah, I can. Kinda. I'm not very good."

"That's great!" Izuku jumped up and clapped a bit. "Come one, let's go! It'll be fun!"

XXXX

"Woah!" Fuyumi gasped as she slipped on frozen floor. She flailed forward, and barely managed to catch onto Izuku before she did what would have been a very nice face plant. How was he so good at not falling over? Oh god he was laughing. Why did that make her cheeks feel warm? She looked up at him and swallowed. His smile made her feel flushed, flustered, and excited all at once. "Woah."

"Take it easy Fuyumi, I take it it's been a while." Izuku grabbed her arms and helped her find her balance. Izuku looked good in his green turtleneck sweater. That was just tight enough to remind her that she was in the presence of someone that was fit. And who was probably smarter than her. Wow, where did her self esteem go? Wait she didn't have that. "Here let me give you a refresher."

Izuku moved easily on the ice grabbing both of her hands and then skating backwards slowly.

Her face felt hot. Very, very hot. This was so embarrassing! When she was little, she used to be great at Ice skating, her mother showed her how, but she hadn't done it in years. "Sorry, I haven't done this in years."

"Hey, that's alright, I only started once I found this place about a year ago." Izuku continued to guide her along the ice like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Normally it's used to test ice gear, but after nobody used it for a while, a couple of scientists, uhh, repurposed it."

"And were you one of those scientists?" She asked, managing to stay up on her own two feet. She looked around the ice rink: the entire complex was beneath one of the artificial lakes on the island, if she looked up she could see fish swimming past the glass, but the interior lights were too bright for their shadows to make their appearance.

"It wasn't my idea." Izuku smiled at her with mock offense, then shrugged, letting go of one of her hands. "But I did help."

"I'm starting to wonder what exactly you do here." She laughed, matching his stride as they began to speed up along the wall of the ring. It was all coming back to her now: the motions her mother showed her, her mother's smile, her laughing as Natsuo fell on his butt. She kept one hand loosely hooked to Izuku's, only connected by their fingers.

It was easy to follow Izuku's lead as they spun, danced, and laughed around the empty ring. He even spun her once, her entire body leaving the ground for a few heart pounding moments before she landed again, falling into Izuku's chest. She was pressed up against him, excitement running through her as she laughed linking their fingers once again.

It seemed like they were stuck like this for far to long.

"You know, you can join me if you want," They parted slightly, still skating around the rink. "It might be more fun than watching Spanish soaps all day."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was enjoying myself." Fuyumi laughed, smiling at Izuku as they did another figure eight.

"You have a weird hobby."

"Thanks!"

They were close again, her chest pressed onto his, their feet nearly touching as the momentum carried them from one side of the ring to the other. This was nice. It had been so long since she had been around someone that she just connected with so well.

The lights began to dim, allowing the natural light filtered by the water above them to flood in, the shadows of the fish began to appear and the motion of the waves danced across the floor. In so many ways it was beautiful, romantic even, and just made everything feel even more magical.

"Really? Mood lights?" She laughed, pushing off of Izuku's chest, eyes glued to the ground. Her cheeks hurt. Had she been smiling that much?

"Huh?" Izuku balanced in the middle, looking around the area, "Strange, you want me to go turn them back on?"

"Nah, I kind of like this."

XXXX

Izumi rapidly slapped him on the arm. She usually did that when she was excited or wanted him to be quiet. He hadn't spoken in a while so she was probably excited. And she was smiling. She stuck her head out from their hiding place once more then ducked back in.

"Omg, Shoto, it's working," She half whispered, half squealed bouncing up and down, the cramped space they were in making her hip brush against his. "They're dancing out there. Look, look!"

Izumi grabbed him and pulled him down so that he was all but on top of her. He looked at her excited and sparkling face, illuminated by the dim water-filtered light that bathed this strange area ever since they snuck in and turned the lights off. Now they were hiding behind some equipment. When Izumi was excited she touched him.

Was he allowed to touch her when he was excited?

Was he excited?

Not really, but he wanted to touch her. He grabbed onto Izumi's shoulders and peered around her. There he saw his sister and Izumi's brother laughing and dancing in the dim light. Fuyumi looked really happy.

He was excited.

"Your brother is good at making Fuyumi happy."

"I told you! Now hey, listen, let's bail before they notice, man we're so good at this set up thing."


End file.
